


Realistic Ideals

by mari_oharas_lemons



Series: Joker's a Girl?! [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Female Joker - Freeform, Fluff, Follows Canon, I love this ship, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, More tags to be added, Smut, akira is like 16, kawakami is a good person and you shouldn't hurt her, kawakami's my wife, like seriously he's gay, persona - Freeform, persona 5 - Freeform, tagged as underage for obvious reasons, we be on that gay shit, yusuke is a homosexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari_oharas_lemons/pseuds/mari_oharas_lemons
Summary: Akira's gotta be the luckiest girl in the world. She's going out with Kawakami Sadayo, the most perfect woman to ever exist, and they are madly in love. However, Akira is anything but normal. Being a Phantom Thief means that she's almost always putting herself in danger, danger that she could one day be affected by...Following the cannon, starting during the Hawaiian vacation in early September. So spoilers will come up as the story goes on.





	Realistic Ideals

**Author's Note:**

> Sadayo is my wife and I'm saddened how little there is on her with a female Akira (I mean it's pretty niche what am I expecting) so guess who made this herself because she's lonely, wants a gf, and loves Kawakami? This girl!

“Kurusu-chan… Kurusu-chan…”

Akira opened her eyes to the sight of Mishima staring down at her causing her to jolt backwards, only narrowly saving herself from bumping the headboard by the two pillows stacked above her. “Jesus Christ dude, you could have just shaken me awake, it would done the job and I wouldn’t have almost hit my skull on the headboard.”

“Sorry, I just… feel really weird about waking you, considering you’re a girl and all.”

Akira laughed. “Mishima-kun, if I felt uncomfortable I would’ve just roomed with Ann and Azayusa-san. We’re cool. Don’t worry about it.”

“B-but it isn’t very gentlemanly to act rude towards a lady.”

“Pussy.”

Akira climbed out of bed, throwing her nightgown off her shoulders, causing Mishima to turn away and blush. The girl smirked to herself; how long would she have to know this guy for him to be comfortable with her changing? Apparently a lot longer than six months.

“A-anyways, how late were you up last night? Usually you’re the one waking me.” Akira pulled a light dress over her head, straightening out the fabric as she spoke. “I was just reading and lost track of time.”

It wasn’t a total lie. Truly, Akira had been reading, just not a book. As Mishima finally turned around, she reached for her phone on the nightstand, taking a peak at the texts she and her lovely girlfriend had exchanged the night before.

 

Thursday, 10:52 PM

 

Akira: okay i think i made it in without mishima knowing anything was off

Akira: thank god he goes to sleep early

Akira: but even if he didn’t, i could have come up with any phantom thief related excuse and he’d have bought it and stayed quiet

Sadayo: Thank goodness, the last thing I’d want is for you to get in trouble. At least I can come up with an excuse that I heard students misbehaving

Akira: i’ll be fine. phantom thief, remember?

Sadayo: I know, I know, but that doesn’t mean I can’t worry about you

Akira: thanks sadayo, it means a lot

Akira: anyways...

Akira: i had a lot of fun today

Sadayo: I’m glad. I did too. It’s good to be able to get some time away from everything sometimes

Akira: yeah, and you needed it. i’m glad i could help you relax

Sadayo: <3

Akira: anyways this is on a sort of related note regarding today but

Akira: holy fuck you looked amazing

Akira: how is it possible for you to be so incredibly beautiful

Akira: you were so sexy i thought i was gonna lose it

Sadayo: I don’t know how to respond so I guess I’ll just say that I’m blushing a lot

Sadayo: Like ferris wheel level

Sadayo: blush.jpg

Akira: YOU’RE SO CUTE

Sadayo: You aren’t making it any better I’m still blushing

Akira: I DONT CARE MISS KAWAKAMI I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU

Sadayo: We’ve been dating for three months

Akira: I KNOW BUT STILL

Akira: I!! LOVE!! YOU!!

Sadayo: I love you too :-)

Sadayo: I’ll reiterate, but I had one of the best days of my life today and it’s all because of you

Sadayo: I know I just said it but I love you so much Akira

Akira: i love you too <3 <3

Sadayo: In fact, it’s because I love you so much that you should get your ass to bed

Sadayo: Tomorrow’s the last day and I want you to enjoy it

Akira: no

Sadayo: Go to bed

Akira: no

Sadayo: I’m not arguing with you babe please just get some rest

Akira: since it’s you fine

Akira: goodnight i love you

Sadayo: You too :-)

 

Somehow, every little conversation with Sadayo was able to bring a smile to Akira’s face. She didn’t quite know how or why, but in the end she didn’t really care. Ever since she had first met Sadayo, Akira had found her attractive, and upon finding out that she worked part time as a maid, decided that it was the perfect opportunity to ensure that she stayed safe from any of those creepy old men that might request her while also getting to know her better. Akira never particularly had a maid fetish before meeting Sadayo, but after learning that the woman in the black and white dress was one of the sweetest, most considerate, and absolutely stunning people that Akira had ever met, she couldn’t help but love anything and everything that reminded her of the sweet woman that she loved so. Even if it meant re-reading the same conversation over and over until they talked next.

Of course, that didn’t mean that the relationship was easy. Being affectionate in public was a huge no-go, lest they be found out and land themselves in even more trouble. In fact, the only people who even knew of the relationship were the other members of the Phantom Thieves, which Sadayo had been extremely adamant towards at first, but Akira had been hanging out with Ann one night and accidentally spilled the beans, so she ultimately decided that everyone deserved to know. In fact, they had reacted better than she initially thought, and now knew for certain that kissing her girlfriend in front of her friends would yield no consequences.

Still, that didn’t mean that every decision Akira made regarding Sadayo would let her get off scot-free.

“Finally. Where the hell were you?” Ryuji walked towards the raven haired leader with a bit of disgust plastered across his face. “We weren’t gonna go eat until you finally decided to show up.”

“Where you with Becky again?” Ann winked. One of the first rules Akira had set up when discussing the relationship in public was that Sadayo was never to be referred to by her real name. Becky worked rather well, actually, considering it to be the former maid’s name and was rather inconspicuous for the most part. So far, the arrangement had worked rather well, although there were a few times where Ryuji had to be corrected and quickly shushed.

“Caught red handed.” Akira smiled. Makoto sighed, brushing her bangs out of her face. “I don’t mind you being with her, but please be careful. I don’t want anything bad to happen.” Akira rolled her eyes, nodding to appease her older friend. “Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Niijima-senpai.”

For the most part, the morning was rather uneventful. After Yusuke was able to make it over to the hotel Shujin was at, the five ate donuts by the ocean before Makoto had to leave to supervise some of the students who were looking at an old display of lava rocks a bit down the road for a few hours. Without any guidance, things did get rather wild, and Akira may have stolen a water gun she found on the ground to attack Ryuji, but nothing too eventful happened for the most part. Futaba called to check up on them later in the morning, even though it was six AM the next day back home, and made them pinky promise to not get hurt the rest of the day or on the flight back home. Around noon, the lava rock viewing party was over and Makoto texted the rest of the group to meet her at the Big Bang Burger closest to the hotel.

“Man, don’t you guys feel like we wasted our time here?” Ryuji asked as he bit into his second Betelgeuse Burger of the meal. “I mean, we kinda just fucked around at the beach, didn’t bother with any of the excursions, the farthest we’ve gone is two blocks away, Ann’s had to speak English twice outside of ordering for us, hell, this is the fifth time we’ve eaten at Big Bang Burger!”

“I get that it can be annoying, but we’ve still had fun all the same.” Ann replied. “Besides, I’m not here to speak English, if that’s what you’re getting at.” She laughed. Makoto and Akira exchanged glances. “I don’t think that was quite what Ryuji was getting at.” The former sighed.

“Speaking of English, do you happen to think in it?” Yusuke queeried.

“Actually, yeah. I read somewhere once that bilingual people can kind of have a disjointed mess of thoughts where one word can be in language a and the next in language b so I could be thinking “Watashi mo blonde!” But I tend to exclusively think in English, even if I’m thinking of what to say to someone in Japanese. Maybe it’s because I moved there so recently? I don’t really know.” Ann smiled.

“That’s actually really interesting,” Makoto responded. “I’ve always wondered what it would be like to be bilingual. And not just with the superficial English they teach us at school, I mean like, actually being able to think and process the world around you in a language that you haven’t spoken since you were young. If it’s alright with you, would you mind helping me learn sometime?”  
“Of course! That’d be no problem, and could actually be really fun if I-”

“I appreciate the sentiment behind acting as Makoto’s anglo-oriented tutor, but the reason I asked was partially out of pure curiosity, and partially to ask if you could give me the right words to ask that man over there to model for me.” Yusuke interjected, pointing towards a boy roughly the same age as the thieves. “The last thing I would want would be to let such a golden opportunity slip through my fingers.”

“Okay, be honest with me Yusgay, do you actually want this dude to model for you or do you just want to see his dick because either one is a likely scenario for you.” Akira smirked.

“N-nothing of the sort!” Yusuke’s eyes opened wide and a faint blush settled over his cheeks. “The darkness of his skin would simply look beautiful against the boldness of the sunset! W-why would you suggest that I should like to see his… you know…”

“Yusuke Kitagawa, you’ve asked me to model for you by taking my pants off twenty seven times since I first met you. That boils down to almost six times per month, or nearly once a week!”

Makoto giggled. “I’m assuming that you didn’t get any homework done for a few nights while you tried to figure that out, Ryuji?”

 ❦  ❦  ❦

Everyone had finished eating within forty-five minutes, but the store had gotten rather slow, and the cashier had no complaints about the group loitering around. Whether it was because she didn’t know Japanese and forgot that Ann spoke English or just didn’t care was up for interpretation, but what was known was that the Phantom Thieves of Hearts were about to raid a 7/11. Akira brought the most money with her, an astounding 100,000 yen, and with so much left over, what was better than buying a ton of shitty food and trinkets at an American convenience store that Ann claimed was the “staple of living in America”? Makoto definitely had resisted at first, but because the second lava rocks tour was cancelled due to some idiot making a bad decision and hurting themselves (another staple of life in America, according to Ann)  she had some free time that afternoon and nowhere else to spend it.

“I’m gonna buy five slushies in the souvenir cups and leave four of the cups around school with cryptic messages on them just to fuck with people.” Ryuji giggled.

“But knowing you, you’ll bring your cup to school and then everybody will know it’s you.” Ann pointed out.

“Oh shit, you’re right.”

Hype began to build as the green and red sign came into view and Akira could hardly contain her excitement. She couldn’t be an asshole at the 777 in Shibuya, she worked there and would certainly get fired if she made a scene. This was going to be the first time she’d committed a convenience store raid since leaving Okinawa, and she was more than ready.

At least, she would’ve been had her phone not buzzed. Assuming it was Futaba telling Ryuji to calm down, Akira pulled it out of her pocket only to see a text from Sadayo.

 

Friday, 1:15 PM

 

Sadayo: Hey, I hope I’m not disturbing you, but I have a favor to ask

 

“Hold on guys, it’s the girlfriend.” Akira called out. The group stopped and Ryuji groaned. Ignoring him, Akira responded.

 

Akira: nah it’s all good, what’s up?

Sadayo: You know that palm tree we said looked like Ms. Chouno’s nose yesterday? I’m there right now and I have a surprise

Sadayo: I totally get it if you’re busy. It’s not a huge deal if you can’t make it

Akira: why the hell would i not come there’s a surprise and i wanna fucking see it

Akira: it might take me a bit to get there though, im by the 711

Sadayo: That’s fine. Just don’t leave anyone stranded by themselves, okay?

Akira: i dont think ryuji’s gonna run off with me gone the gang’s all here

Sadayo: Okay, if you’re sure, I’ll be waiting.

 

Akira put her phone away and looked back up at the group. “Change of plans, I’m gonna go see Becky. Have fun at the raid.”

“Hol’ up man, you can’t just fuckin’ ditch us to go see your girlfriend! How the hell will the rest of us be able to afford the raid?” Ryuji asked.

“I never said I wasn’t gonna give you my money, here.” Akira handed him a little bag Futaba had given her with the money inside. “Spend as much as you want and if there’s any left over, give it back to me or I will drop kick you to the moon.”

“Akira, wait, you’re really fine just letting us spend as much of your money as you want?!” Makoto looked shocked, unable to truly fathom that their leader was really okay just throwing thousands of yen into the hands of her friends, one of which was not the most trustworthy of people. Akira just shrugged in response. “I don’t really care that much anyways, I’ve got more back at Leblanc. Go wild and have fun.”

“I think we should be saying the same to you!” Ann winked.

“Fuck yeah.” Smiling one last time at the group, Akira turned back towards the hotel, calling Futaba on the way to let her know to stop listening in because she was on a date and wanted some privacy. Walking briskly, it only took about fifteen minutes to get to the designated meeting spot.

Sadayo stood up as soon as she heard the telltale sound of Akira’s brisk footsteps approaching. “Hey babe, sorry if I kept you waiting. We were planning on going into 7/11 and-”

Akira cut herself off upon seeing what her girlfriend was wearing. It was the same thing as yesterday, but that didn’t mean that it wasn’t any less stunning. She wore a wet white t-shirt with something about a ramen shop written on it that was a good two sizes too small, which worked out perfectly to show off her figure. Under the soaked white fabric was a visible teal and white bikini top that showed off a good amount of cleavage to match her bottoms, which showed off just the barest bit of the top of her pelvis. _Fuck. I was hardly able to make it yesterday, how the hell will I survive today?_

“Glad to see that you still enjoy the view.” She laughed, patting the wall next to her. Akira turned about seven different shades of red upon realizing what she had just done, but Sadayo just laughed. “It means a lot. I legitimately feel good about myself when I’m around you, I’m glad that you’re able to find me beautiful.” Akira could tell that she was biting back a “somehow” but didn’t want to show off her insecurities again. _How does she not realize how truly amazing she is?_ Akira wondered absentmindedly as she sat down, putting her head on her lover’s shoulder.

“You look great too.” Sadayo smiled. For a bit, the two didn’t say anything, just looked over the water. They were well beyond the limits of where students were allowed to go, but that just made it all the better. Akira looked old enough to be of legal age, and without anybody they knew around there was no risk of getting in trouble. It felt great to be able to just enjoy each other in view of the public for once, not having to worry about the consequences.

Eventually, Akira sat up. Turning to face Sadayo directly. “So I came here being promised a surprise, I even left my friends for it. So I suppose you should tell me what it is.” Akira smiled. “Not that I wouldn’t have come over anyways if you just said you wanted to see me again.” Akira loved the Phantom Thieves, she really, truly did, but she would always go running to Sadayo like a dog to their owner should she ever call. She had Akira wrapped around her finger, and the latter loved it.

Sadayo bit her cheek, and it was her turn to blush. Dropping her voice down to a whisper, she managed to say “I’ve been thinking, and when I say thinking, I mean for a long time, I couldn’t fall asleep last night because I kept doing so. But you expressed interest before, and I know that I’m ready to take that next step with you.”

 _Oh._ That certainly had not been what Akira had been expecting. She had brought sex up in the past, although never directly. She’d mentioned how much she loved Sadayo’s lap (a lot more than she probably should have, considering all she had done with it was use it as a pillow) and had expressed how much she loved seeing her in a swimsuit (last night’s conversation was proof enough of that), but the most the two had ever done was make out a bit. Nothing fast, no groping, just slow, warm making out. Akira hadn’t a problem with that, she loved every second of it as a matter of fact, but never had directly asked before. She had never brought things any further, wanting to make sure her delicate girlfriend was alright with things, as despite being younger, knew that Sadayo was much more delicate in terms of emotions. She truly did want to be with her, more than almost anything, yet at the same time couldn’t help but be a bit worried.

“So, and this is only if you’re okay with it, I won’t be mad or upset or anything if you aren’t, but I got us a room in a Best Western in town a few miles. We obviously won’t be able to stay the night, but I figured that now would be a good time to bring it up.” Sadayo’s cheeks burned bright and she bit the insides to soothe her anxiety. Smiling, Akira took her hands in hers. “I literally don’t want anything more than that. Sadayo, love, I’d love to, _I want to._

Sadayo’s eyes widened a bit, but she smiled, squeezing Akira’s hands. “I already got us checked in, we should probably head over now.”

The ride over in the Uber was quiet but full of tension that Akira was sure the driver could feel too. He dropped the two off in front and Sadayo paid, taking Akira by the hand as she led them to their room.

It was nice enough, with a few chairs and a desk, a late 2000s TV that probably showed two channels, and, of course, the bed. “Looks sturdy enough.” Akira laughed. Sadayo blushed again. “Listen, babe, I know we both really wanna do this, but I figured I should just get this out there; if I do anything, _anything at all_ that makes you uncomfortable, please let me know so I can stop. I care a lot about you, and the last thing I would want is for you to not enjoy yourself. I don’t want to hurt you, be it physically or emotionally.” Sadayo took Akira’s hands again, and the younger girl smiled. “I promise that I’ll let you know if anything happens that I’m not entirely comfortable with.” Akira promised. Sadayo smiled, and she looked at peace. “Well then, come with me.”

The girls sat down on the bed, and Sadayo pulled Akira close to her, pressing their lips together. Akira sighed as she felt Sadayo’s tongue making slowly exploring her mouth, meeting hers in the middle to dance to a musicless song, enjoying themselves and only pulling away for air.

After a few minutes, Sadayo broke the kiss again, a trail of saliva connecting the girls until it broke and hit Akira’s dress. Both were a bit out of breath at this point, but for the most part, could’ve cared less. “Is more okay?” Sadayo asked, cupping Akira’s cheek. “To be perfectly clear, I want to undress you. Not completely yet, just your dress. Is that alright with you?”

Akira smiled. “By all means, go ahead.”

Sadayo wasted no time. Grabbing the hem of her girlfriend’s dress, she slowly pulled it up, seeing her thighs, her stomach, her breasts, until finally the dress was off and she tossed it to the floor. “Wow. You look absolutely stunning Akira.”

The younger girl smiled. “You saw me in my swimsuit yesterday, this isn’t any skin that’s new to you.”

“There’s just something more intimate to seeing you in underwear. Although I suppose your argument is correct.” She smiled, looking Akira over once more. “Am I allowed to touch?”

“Please do.”

Akira closed her eyes and laid back. Sadayo started with just her fingers, dragging them lightly across her shoulders and collarbone, so light that Akira could only feel the barest touch. She shivered. “That feels nice.”

Sadayo began to trace down Akira’s sides, earning her a shiver, and up across Akira sighed as she felt the hands running along her stomach, teasing at the bottom of her bra before going back up to her clavicle, tracing little patterns that really grew the heat between Akira’s legs.

Sadayo never moved on without permission, and Akira found it rather adorable. Consent was important, that much she knew certainly, but the way that Sadayo was doing it just melted Akira’s heart and she felt a surge of love fall over her. She truly adored Sadayo and wasn’t sure what on earth she did to deserve her.

“Akira, I want to take off your bra. Is that something that you’re comfortable with?” Akira’s eyes fluttered open to her girlfriend’s concerned face looking down at her. She sat up, smiling. “Yeah, go ahead, but first, I wanna take your shirt off because that goddamn thing has been taunting me for the past thirty-something hours and I need to see you without it.”

She saw Sadayo shiver a bit. “That was insanely hot, I’m not gonna lie.” Akira smirked and reached over pulling the wet shirt off and tossing it near her dress.  
Sadayo looked amazing without the shirt, and Akira was torn between asking her to never wear it again and being happy that it left something to be desired that she finally got to see after hours of temptation. Her cleavage was out in the open and Akira leaned forward, kissing her chest. “Just when I thought it wasn’t possible for you to get any more beautiful.” She smirked, and her girlfriend blushed. “Turn around Akira, there’s more I want to see.”

Obeying, she felt Sadayo’s hands moving up her back, doing that light touching thing that Akira found out she loved, until they stopped at her bra. She felt her fingers unhooking it and suddenly it had slid down her arms and had fallen off the bed. She turned around smiling and Sadayo was wonderstruck. It felt good, knowing that she had the power to render her girlfriend utterly speechless. There were a lot of things that Akira was proud of, but this moment had to be within the top three.

“I’m glad you like them.” She smiled. “But hey, quick question, can you take off your top? I don’t think it’s very fair that we aren’t even right now. Sadayo gladly obliged, reaching behind her and pulling off the top. She had fairly average breasts, maybe Cs, but Akira loved found herself entranced. Blinking to snap herself out of it, she pulled Sadayo down into another kiss, bringing fever right away as opposed to letting it slowly build like before. Once she pulled away, Akira grabbed Sadayo’s hand and moved it to her left breast. Taking the gesture as consent, Sadayo lightly squeezed once, leaning over and whispering “I’ve wanted to do this for a while, and you have no idea how much hotter it is than anything I could have possibly imagined.”

Well _that_ certainly sent a wave of heat down to Akira’s core. The fire began to burn brighter, brighter, as Sadayo worked along both breasts, feeling and grazing the soft skin and twirling her nipples so much so that Akira let out a moan. “Glad to see that somebody’s enjoying themselves.” She smiled. With that comment Sadayo leaned over to Akira’s right nipple and took it in her mouth. In turn, Akira was writhing on the bed beneath her. She’d read her fair share of smutty stories in the past (something she had Shinjuku and it’s lovely bookstores to thank for) so seeing girls with wide eyes while their tits were sucked on by someone or something wasn’t anything new to her, but she couldn’t for the life of her describe how good it felt to have the same be done to her. Sadayo’s tongue flicked and moved and teased in all the right places and even though she hadn’t even taken her panties off yet, Akira felt about ready to explode. “S-Sadayo… come here…” She managed to gasp out. Immediately, her girlfriend stopped sucking and and came up to look at her. “What’s wrong?” She asked, putting her arms around her shoulders. “N-nothing’s particularly wrong, I just...don’t want to lose control n-now.” Reaching one arm around Sadayo’s, Akira in turn grabbed at her girlfriend’s breast, causing Sadayo to suck in her breath. “Shit!” Akira smiled, not planning to stop. Sadayo was just so adorable, and seeing her enjoy herself threw Akira to the moon.

“This is supposed-fuck!-to be about you, not me.” Sadayo argued. Akira gave her a smile gaining control.  “If you keep going like you were, I would have come without anything super…fun happening. Besides, I think you’re cute like this.”

Before she even knew what was happening, Akira was lying on her back and Sadayo had two fingers hooked into her waistband. “If it’s alright with you, I want to make you lose control. I can wait. You’ve never done this before. Is it okay if I do this?”

“I’d be such an idiot if I said no.” Akira was wetter than she had been in her entire life and the fact that Sadayo was about to see what she did to her girlfriend helped stoke the fire. Sadayo gave her a warm smile. “Just tell me to stop if you need me to. I won’t be upset or anything, promise.” Sadayo held out her pinky and Akira looped it with hers, sealing the deal.

Slowly, so tantalizingly slowly, Sadayo rolled down Akira’s last remaining article of clothing, finally pulling it off her feet and putting it in the pile of clothes on the floor. She kissed her way up her girlfriend’s legs and Akira was positive that she could die right here, with Sadayo giving her affection, and she’d be perfectly okay with it.

“You’re really beautiful, y’know?” Sadayo whispered. Akira blushed in return. Wiggling a finger at her, Akira nodded, and Sadayo laced her free hand into Akira’s, the other in between her legs, coming into contact with her center at last.

“Damn.” Sadayo whispered, slowly moving her finger around in circles, just warming her up to what was to come. “I-it’s all because of you.” Akira responded. Her eyes fluttered closed and Sadayo’s finger moved forward until she came into contact with that telltale little bud. Circling it once more, Akira gasped, and Sadayo purred. “Want me to keep that up, or find a different pattern you may like?”

“A-anything is f-fine.” Shit, nothing Akira had ever done to herself could compare to this. Sadayo switched to moving back and forth, which got a gasp, but definitely not as much as the original rhythm had. God, if a year ago Akira had been told that she would actually score the most wonderful woman in the world, and said woman was her homeroom teacher who would eventually have sex with her, she’d have thought you crazy.

But then again, so much had happened since April that had last year’s Akira been told, she would most likely have been locked away somewhere.

With her free hand, Akira pulled Sadayo into yet another heated kiss. She really, truly, loved this woman and wanted to give her everything. She hoped the kiss conveyed what she needed it to in that moment.

Unlacing their fingers, Sadayo signalled for Akira to let her go Pulling away for a split second, she positioned herself between Akira’s legs. “This okay?” She murmured, her breath hot against Akira’s thighs. “P-please, don’t s-stop now… keep going.”

Smiling up at her one last time, Sadayo vanished between Akira’s legs and dragged her tongue across the whole of her sex. Akira let out a breathy curse. How was it possible that she could feel this fucking good? Of course, Sadayo was an experienced woman, albeit she had only had one previous partner during college. Still, that outnumbered Akira 2-1.

It felt like she was everywhere. One moment she was teasing her entrance, only allowing the barest tips of her tongue to enter her, another she was lapping at her clit in a way that had Akira nearly yelling and speaking a garbled mess that was probably her name with a few expletives added in between. Everything was going wonderfully, porn could never truly show how wonderful it was to have sex in person.

At long last Sadayo finally pushed her tongue into Akira’s vagina and the latter nearly leapt up in surprise. This sure was a new feeling, but she honestly couldn’t say that she didn’t enjoy every second of it. Akira felt the heat building, building, and she knew she had to be close.

But it wasn’t until Sadayo took her tongue out, moved to Akira’s clit and _sucked_ that she truly found herself teetering on the edge. Fuck, she wasn’t even sure what she was saying anymore but she did know that she felt so good and Sadayo was doing all the right things and she had never even had an orgasm before but fuck she would be damned if she wasn’t about to have one right now. Sensing that, Sadayo worked even harder, sucking and moving her hands and Akira wrapped her legs around her shoulders and reached for Sadayo’s left hand, entwining their fingers as she approached the peak. It was coming, it had to be coming. Everything felt so perfect and nobody existed but the two of them, all that was important was the present, and Sadayo was being so attentive, so caring-

She loved her so goddamn much.

Squeezing Sadayo’s hand with a shout, Akira came flying over the edge for the first time in her life. Sadayo helped her ride out the pleasure, not stopping for even a second, squeezing back the hand that Akira gripped to and not moving so far back that the back of her head would meet Akira’s calves. Over time the pleasure slowed until it finally stopped. Akira unhooked her legs and pulled Sadayo down to her for another kiss.

After an eternity, the two broke away, Akira still panting heavily. “Fuck. Sadayo, babe, I-I literally have no words.”

Sadayo smiled. “I’m taking it that you enjoyed your first time then?”

“You have no idea. You’re so good at that and you’re so incredibly hot and sexy and holy shit I don’t know what to say.” Akira smiled back. “You got me to have my first orgasm after God knows how long I’ve spent trying to achieve it myself.”

“I’m glad that I was able to” Sadayo responded. She glanced at the clock. “I don’t think we’ll have enough time for anything more. Don’t sweat it though, we were at it for a good amount of time.”

Crap, she was right. The clock on the nightstand read 2:30, they needed to be back by 3:00. “I also want to spend some time with you right now, not directly doing anything.” Sadayo lay down and pulled Akira with her, resting the younger girl’s head on her chest. “Don’t worry too much about time though, I’ll come up with something that won’t get you in trouble.”

“I love you so much, Sadayo.” Akira smiled.

 ❦  ❦  ❦

“Hey, where were you?” Ann asked as Akira met the rest of the group in the lobby. She and Sadayo ended up lounging around until a little after three, but were able to get an Uber that ensured that they were back by 3:20. “Just went sightseeing. Don’t worry, she’s got it covered.” Akira lied.

“Bullshit, you can’t stop smiling, something happened.”

Akira looked around to make sure that there weren’t too many people around before leaning in and whispering “Okay, so maybe we got a hotel room and maybe stuff happened.”

“Holy fuck.” Ann gasped. Smirking she asked “How was it?”

“Literally amazing. So much better than I thought it would be, which, for the record, was already pretty damn good.”

“That’s great! I’m proud that you took such a step in your relationship!” Makoto smiled. “I’m going to sound like a mom, but just be careful.”

“Will do, Niijima-senpai.” Akira winked.

“I’m proud of you. That must have been such an experience, getting to show somebody how much they matter through an array of movements, a painting of love done on a canvas only visible to the two of you. If you don’t mind, I believe you would make lovely models for an upcoming-”

“I’m not even involved in their relationship but say anything more and I will kick your ass across the Pacific and back to Kosei, got it?” Snapped Makoto. Akira just laughed.

“Dude, holy fuck.” Ryuji was finally able to spit out. “Like… I’m trying to think of something else to say but holy fuck is all that comes to mind. I guess you had a lot more fun than we did.”

“Why, did something happen?”

“We maaay have gotten kicked out of the store.” Ann blushed sheepishly. “All because _someone_ was making a scene.” Makoto stared daggers at Ryuji who just put his hands up. “Hey, I can’t help it that I can’t reach the top shelf. Besides, nobody would’ve cared about me climbing up the shelves unless _you_ didn’t startle me by telling me to get my ass down so I ended up knocking it over! Who’s fault do you think it really is?”  
“Yours!”

 ❦  ❦  ❦

Saturday, 8:04 AM

 

Sadayo: I had a lot of fun

Akira: i didnt :/

Sadayo: Oh shut up

Sadayo: It sucks we can’t sit next to each other

Sadayo: It’s a long flight to be alone

Akira: what if… i could change that

Sadayo: If you want to join the mile high club my answer is no.

Akira: [ angery.jpg ](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/0e/63/70/0e6370be209dd7e85545df595215d443.jpg?b=t)

 

Saturday, 3:17 PM

Sadayo: Meet me in the bathroom that smells like Ms Chouno's shitty perfume in five minutes?

Akira: fuck yeah

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't expecting chapter one to have almost 6k words oops. Also Ryuji will never be allowed in that 7/11 ever again for all eternity.


End file.
